


Lucian Charms

by ScarletWillow0527



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWillow0527/pseuds/ScarletWillow0527
Summary: Noctis and Prompto spend a sleepless night strolling through the empty streets of Lestallum and discovering Noctis's "Lucian Charms."((Hint: They're gonna make out~))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something cute and short I wrote for a friend of mine, so I hope you can get some enjoyment out of it.  
> I actually just finished the game last night... The ending came in and hit my fragile little heart like a fucking wrecking ball...

Within the walls of the Leville hotel-Lestallum’s finest lodging- three men slumbered sweetly, engulfed in plush blankets and pillows. The fourth occupant of the lavish hotel room was not so fortunate however as he continuously tossed and turned. For the young prince, the pillows that the others soundly rested their heads upon were too stiff, and the blankets that enraptured their weary bodies clung too tightly. Whereas the temperature of the room felt just right to the other men, it felt hot and stuffy to the raven-haired youth. Every gulp of air seemed to lodge itself in the man’s throat only to come loose by harsh coughs or rough swallows. As if to top off his misery like a cherry on a poorly crafted sundae, dense flashes of light pierced his dreams followed by the deep mutterings of an ancient language he couldn’t even begin to understand. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the torture Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the Lucian throne, had experienced for the past three nights.

Startled awake by a rather intense bolt of lightning behind his eyelids, Noctis groaned, running a shaky hand through bed-ridden, black locks. The lightning in his dreams continued to pierce his brain even in his awoken state and he clutched his skull between sore knuckles. With labored breathing and a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, Noctis ripped away the suffocating blankets and stumbled to the bathroom. Flinging the door open hurriedly, he managed to stagger to the sink, dipping his hands under frigid water and splashing his face. Despite his efforts, the pain continued to make a mess of the heir. Clutching the marble of counter top, and steadying his erratic breathing, the sharpness of the pain gradually subsided until it was nothing more than a dull ache.

A stuttered sigh of relief escaped pale lips, his shoulders dropped and his eyes fluttered shut. Thank the gods that is over, he thought to himself, leaning heavily against the counter. His previously shut eyes reopened and he was immediately greeted by a very disheveled reflection. He squinted at the face looking back at him. For lack of a better term, Noctis looked like an absolute mess. Defined, dark circles nestled below deep blue eyes, no doubt from lack of sleep. His hair ventured in every which direction, the ends curling in an odd manner most likely from falling asleep before letting it dry after his shower earlier that evening. A gnarly purple bruise decorated his jaw blooming towards his left cheekbone where an unruly saberclaw had broken through his defenses. Noctis physically cringed at the memory of Iggy’s disapproving eyes and drawn out lecture about reckless behavior. 

Noctis was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice the extra set of blue eyes studying him in the pane of the mirror. 

“Jeez Noct, you look like shit,” the owner of the intrusive gaze said.

The prince jumped slightly, but not slightly enough per the grin on the blonde’s face. Sometimes, Noctis really hated Prompto Argentum.

Maybe hate was too strong of a word, Ignis would correct him and say he felt a strong distaste toward his best friend. 

“Wow, thanks man,” Noctis replied standing upright and pinching the bridge of his nose to clearly display his irritation. 

“Just saying, dude. What’re you doing up anyway? Another headache? Nightmare? Romantic stroll to the bathroom?”

Noctis rolled his eyes dramatically at his overbearing companion. “Just needed some air is all,” he grumbled.

“Air? In the bathroom? That’s messed up, Noct.”

Noctis frowned at the hypothetical corner he had walked himself into before he decided to confess the real reason for his late-night escapade. “It was another head ache. They’ve only been getting worse these past few nights.”

Prompto observed the exhausted prince carefully, rubbing his chin in thought. “Must be getting close to whatever is causing them then. We could ask Ig- “ 

“No!” Noctis just about shouted before remembering the others still asleep in the next room. “Don’t tell Ignis, you know how he gets with these sorts of things.”

Prompto pursed his lips before shrugging in agreement. “All right, your secret is safe with me!”

Noctis smiled in relief. The blonde gunmen had agreed to helping dodge the bullet of Iggy’s paralyzing concern, after all. “What are you doing up, anyway?”

Prompto snorted. “Between Gladio’s snoring and your racket in the bathroom, any hopes of me catching some shut eye were tossed out the window.”

The prince couldn’t help but smile at his response before muttering a halfhearted apology.

“It’s cool, man. Well since I’m already awake, want to hit the town?”

“Prompto, its late!”

“I mean I’m not falling back asleep anytime soon and by the looks of things, you aren’t either. But hey, if you want to stay in the bathroom alone with your thoughts, be my guest. I’m going out though,” the blonde said, gesturing towards the bathroom door as if the escort Noctis out. 

Noctis loosely crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the pale fingers wrapped around the golden door handle. Sighing, the prince nodded his head in defeat. “After you,” he mumbled.

Prompto grinned widely, showing off an array of pearly white teeth before excitedly exiting the small bathroom. Noctis followed closely behind, grabbing his pants off the floor where he had lazily tossed them earlier and sliding them over slender hips. 

With pants buttoned, jackets around their shoulders, and shoes laced, the duo left the hotel room with a faint click of the lock echoing down the long hallway. The two made their way down said hallway, tip toeing as if they were twelve-year-old boys again sneaking into the kitchen to steal sweets before dinner. Every few steps the old floor boards beneath them would creak and they would stop in their tracks and mischievously grin at one another before moving on. 

The pair were tiredly greeted by the hotel’s receptionist who slumped ever so slightly behind the front desk as they walked through the lobby. “Stay out of trouble, gentlemen.”

Prompto smiled and gave the man a big thumbs up. The cool air greeted the men immediately as they left the hotel. Noctis reveled in the breeze, swallowing as much of the crisp air as he could. Out of the corner of his eye, the soon to be king saw Prompto doing the same. 

After a minute or two, the blonde nudged Noctis on the shoulder and the two set off down the streets. Although it was well into the night, the whole city remained lit. The streets that usually bustled with activity were now quiet and empty. Nothing could be heard except the steady flow of the city’s fountain and the occasional whistle of the wind filtering between the brick buildings.

Noctis couldn’t imagine anything more peaceful. The two walked in comfortable silence, content in basking in the crisp breeze and dazzling moonlight. Every now and then Prompto would gesture to a sign or Noctis would point out a shop to check out in the morning. Overall, neither men could have been more comfortable with each other’s company.

Eventually the pair strolled up to the railing overlooking the shimmering meteor nestled at the center of Cleigne. The view was breathtaking under the glow of the moon. Noctis’ eyes thirstily drank the sight of the familiar rocky landscape, illuminated under the soft twinkle of the stars.   
“Hang on, let me get this shot,” Prompto exclaimed from behind him.

Noctis turned to face his friend and was greeted by the faint click of Prompto’s camera. 

The blonde examined the fresh photo, eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly. “Stunning,” he whispered.

Noctis smiled. “Yeah, I could get used to a view like this.”

“No, I mean… here look.” Prompto held out the photo. 

The picture could be coined as one of Prompto’s best. The blonde had caught Noctis mid-turn, his head tilted over his shoulder, a gentle smile ghosting across his lips. The moon cast an alabaster glow across heir’s pallid skin, giving him an almost dreamlike gleam. Behind him the multi-colored rays of the meteor danced across the sky, various hues of blues and purples licking at the dark atmosphere. 

“Wow,” Noctis said after studying the picture for quite some time. He almost didn’t recognize the glowing man in the photo as himself. “Doesn’t even look like me,” he chuckled.

“You look like a king.”

Prompto’s words hung in the air, reverberating inside Noctis’ skull. Prompto thought he looked like a king, his king. Noctis let out a shaky breath and returned his gaze to the landscape. He couldn’t stop the overwhelming flood of self-doubt washing over him in that moment. He clenched his fists around the cool metal railing. 

King. The word echoed between his ears. From a very young age, Noctis came to understand his role in the world. He remembered watching his father, perched upon the throne, knowing one day it would be him filling the same place. Foreseeing the position and filling it were two completely different things and Noctis saw that now more than ever. It terrified him, the idea of filling that seat at the Citadel. It was a crippling fear that slithered up his spine and nestled deep within his heart. He longed for the day at which he could rid himself of this paralyzing fear.

Noctis was startled back to reality by a firm grip on his shoulder. “Hey Noct, I didn’t mean to upset you or anything.”

The Lucian gazed at the comforting hand resting on his arm. “No, thank you Prompto. That…that means a lot to me.” 

Noctis didn’t realize he was scowling until Prompto elbowed him gently. “Turn that frown upside down. Before you know it, we’ll be in Altissa and you’ll be lip locking with your lovely bride to be.”

Noctis laughed. “Let’s just focus on one battle at a time.”

“Ah, come on, Noct. It’s been twelve years since you’ve seen the girl, aren’t you excited to woo her with your Lucian charms?”

“Can’t say I’ve had too many chances to practice my ‘Lucian charms’,” Noctis sighed, scratching the back of his head.

“I’m sure you’ve won over at least a few hearts with those pretty prince lips of yours,” Prompto teased, bumping shoulders playfully with a now blushing Noctis.   
“No, definitely haven’t done anything like that.”

Prompto gaped at his friend. “You seriously have never kissed anyone before?” He just about shouted.

Noctis flinched at how loud Prompto had been. “No! Of course I haven’t kissed anyone. Luna and I have practically been engaged forever, that’d be like cheating.”   
“Dude, you can’t go your whole life only ever kissing one person.”

The prince narrowed dark brows. “Why not?”

“Because that’s like ordering a five-course meal and only eating the salad.”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh at Prompto. “Okay well then who do you suggest I kiss? I don’t want to smooch some random stranger and like you said, sooner than later I’ll be in Altissa and married.”

Prompto nodded, scratching his chin thoughtfully and pacing circles around Noctis. The Lucian heir leaned against the railing and watched the thought driven man with amusement. Suddenly, Prompto snapped his fingers, much like they had seen Iggy do countless times on their journey. 

“Why don’t you just kiss me?”

If it were humanly possible, Noctis’ jaw would have dropped all the way to the ground at that very moment. 

“What?!”

“Yeah! Think about it, I’m definitely not a stranger, I’m right here, and I’ll give you honest feedback so you don’t make a fool out of yourself in front of Lady Lunafreya.”

“I don’t know, Prompto.”

“Don’t be such a baby, Noct! I’m your bro! I’m just trying to help you out here.”

Noctis studied the freckles splattered across Prompto’s cheeks as if they held the answer to what the prince should do in this situation. Unsurprisingly, the freckles offered him no advice so he was left to decide on his own. Honestly, it didn’t seem like a terrible idea. After all, Prompto did have a point. He really would like to avoid messing up his first kiss with Luna and honestly it did seem kind of boring to go through the entirety of a lifetime only kissing one person.

“Fine, but we can’t tell anyone about this and I mean anyone,” Noctis replied, finally agreeing. 

“Of course, now pucker up,” Prompto said shooting Noctis another one of his toothy grins.

Before Noctis could change his mind, Prompto was standing directly in front of him, eyelids fluttering closed and leaning in towards Noctis’ mouth at an alarming rate. Noctis stared at the others lips intently, his heart hammering so hard in his chest he swore his ribcage was rattling.

In mere seconds, the miniscule gap between the men was closed by Prompto, pressing his lips to his majesty’s. 

Noctis’ eyes widened, staring at the softly closed eyelids before him. 

Whoa, he even has freckles on his eyelids, he thought.

The kiss was awkward to say the least. Noctis stood stalk still, his eyes wide open, his shaking lips pressed firmly against Prompto’s warm ones. They were slightly chapped, Noctis noticed. But it wasn’t unpleasant. No, it wasn’t unpleasant at all. Honestly, it felt kind of nice. 

Prompto tilted his head slightly, moving his lips against the prince’s but Noctis remained still. The blonde pulled back scowling at Noctis, a tinge of amusement in his eyes.   
“Come on Noct, you can’t just stand there. And close your eyes, you’re creeping me out.”

Noctis held up his hands in defeat. “I’m sorry!” 

Prompto just shrugged and went back in for the young man’s lips. This time, Noctis closed his eyes and attempted to meet the other man halfway. He landed on the corner of Prompto’s mouth. Hurriedly he tried to readjust, only managing to bump their noses together. Prompto laughed softly against his lips, bringing his hand up to both caress and steady Noctis’ face. 

“Relax,” He whispered.

Noctis nodded and with the help of Prompto’s hand, their lips were reunited, this time right on target. Prompto held Noctis in place like this for a few seconds before attempting to move again. Noctis followed his lead this time, timidly moving against Prompto.

And heavens help him, did this feel amazing. They moved in sync, their lips fitting together perfectly. Butterflies beat their wings against the insides of Noctis’ stomach and his head spun wildly. Who knew kissing your best friend could feel so great?

Prompto’s hands moved from their place on either side of Noctis’ face to tangle around his neck, managing to pull them closer. The two stayed like this for an embarrassingly long time, electricity bouncing in between the two bodies. Prompto leaned heavily against Noctis, as if to encourage the young prince to take some control as well. When his attempts completely flew over the naïve royal’s head, Prompto released himself from the kiss. 

“You know you can touch me, right?” He asked, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Noctis burned a deep shade of scarlet. “I uhm-”

“Here, like this,” Prompto said pulling Noctis’ hands from his sides and placing them on his hips. “Girls like it when you hold them by the waist.”  
Noctis gulped nervously and nodded. 

Feeling just a tad more confident, Noctis initiated the kiss this time, slipping back into the lip lock with ease. He mentally clapped himself on the back for he was definitely making progress. His feather-like touch on Prompto’s hips tightened, inviting Prompto to press his chest against the slightly taller man’s. The pace of their lips quickened as they closed any and all gaps between their bodies, melding together in a way that was alarmingly perfect to both young men. 

Prompto’s fingers found their way into bluish-black locks, tangling themselves and tugging ever so slightly. From the way Noctis’ hands clenched around his hips, Prompto could tell Noctis was enjoying this just as much as he was. Craving to test the waters even more, Prompto boldly slid his tongue across Noct’s bottom lip.

The prince gasped at the sudden wetness, unsure of what to do next. Impatient, Prompto’s tongue once again glided over his lower lip, even attempting to wriggle its way inside by force. 

“Open your mouth, stupid,” Prompto managed to say against Noctis’ lips. 

Noctis smirked and parted his lips, inviting a very eager Prompto inside. Immediately their tongues interlaced and Noctis’ whole body was set aflame. Riding a new-found wave of bravery, Noctis slid one of his hands under Prompto’s thin t-shirt, his fingers tracing the definition in the gunmen’s back. Prompto handed the reigns over to Noctis with little to no difficulty, letting the other explore both his mouth and the bare skin of his back. 

Noctis drug blunt fingernails down the contours of the blonde’s spine causing Prompto to let his head fall back and hum sweetly.“You’re really getting the hang of this, Noct,” He giggled.

Noctis held Prompto in place, staring, awestruck at the blush that was dusted across the other’s cheeks, creating a beautiful contrast with his light blue eyes. Soft puffs of air escaped those perfect, parted, pink lips and danced across the heir’s face. Noctis didn’t understand the warmth blooming in his chest in the slightest but he knew he never wanted it to go away. 

“So, I guess it’s safe to say I do in fact have a few Lucian charms up my sleeve.”

“Hell yeah, you do,” Prompto said, kissing his best friend for the fifth time that night.


End file.
